Dearest Chad,
by RealWriter03
Summary: this is the story of how I, Eli Uley, singlehandedly, followed my dreams, denied an imprint and pissed off my entire tribe in one solid move. (Impressive right?) Full Summary inside! Read and review!


**Summary: Eli is a dancer, through and through, and she is completely dedicated to her sport. However, she hides her past from her dance partner, Chad. She decides to change that and tell her story in a letter. This is the one and only story of Eli Uley**

**Disclaimer: I own Eli, Chad, and Perfections. I know this is a weird story but I figured I would put it out there and see what others thought! Enjoy!**

Dearest Chad,

You're my best friend, biggest supporter, and the greatest dance partner on this planet. Your life is an open book for me and your family is now my family. You mean everything to me but I have been a terrible person. I have kept everything from you. My story was under lock and key from you, but I am going to change that. I owe you this and I just hope you won't think I'm crazy now.

They say that there is a plan out there for everyone, a reason for their existence. Some people settle for the easy route, some the hard, and then there are others accept what people hand to them. I'm one of those annoying people who refuse to accept what everyone else thinks I will be.

Take note of this: my name is Elaine Rebecca Uley. (Call me Eli or die!) I'm 14 years old and this is the story of how I, singlehandedly, followed my dreams, denied an imprint and pissed off my entire tribe in one solid move. (Impressive right?)

I guess I should give you the general back story first. My dad was a drunk. He married my mom and had my brother Sam (who is the chief of my tribe) ten years later he got her pregnant with me and left before I was even born. I elect to not even acknowledge him as my father.

I had lived on the reservation for my entire life, leaving only to go to Forks or occasionally Port Angeles. I was a small small small town girl. Mum died right before Sam's 17th birthday. I was 6. We stayed with the Blacks until Sam could get a job and a house.

It was Rachel Black who started my dance career with a class at the community center in Forks. I fell in love and at 7 years old, I wanted to be a professional dancer. At 8 I started to watch Youtube videos to strengthen my technique. By 10 years old, I was getting pretty good, practicing 6 or so hours a day and started to learn routines (once again from Youtube) I wanted to go to a Studio and compete and become a real dancer, but Sam wouldn't have any of it.

He wanted me to stay on the reservation, no matter what. He stopped taking me to my classes (the teacher worked on the side with me) and encouraged me to stop dancing. Naturally I refused. I was determined to reach my goal. Had I known it was for my protection, I would have understood it better, but I didn't even know why he was doing it.

Sam met Emily when he was 21. She was beautiful and super nice. She, somehow, managed to convince Sam to let me go back to my community dance classes. It was great for a long time, and the Emily got mauled by a bear and Sam became even more protective. I wasn't allowed to go into the woods, I couldn't go out after dark and I could not go to my practices alone.

Around this time, the pack formed. Teenage guys came to my house for help from Sam. The cover story was that he was keeping them off of drugs. (The ironic part is they all looked like they were all on steroids) The guys were huge. They said that they were a youth group "protecting" the tribe. The elders and teachers thought they were gods. Everyone else called them Hall Monitors on Steroids.

This is the part where it gets really trippy.

I was going to start 9th grade (yes I know I am super young!) and I was going to turn 13. Sam decided to throw me a party and invited basically everyone from the reservation. (Considering it is only like 200 people it wasn't that big) It became less of my birthday party and more of a goodbye summer, hello school party.

Collin Littlesea was there and he was giving me the moon eyes. I heard he had mono for like two weeks but he was apparently well enough to come to my birthday turned back to school party. This was the first time I had every really seen him. (He's a junior, like you)

Anyway, Collin was being a creep and would not stop staring at me! I tried to stay a step ahead of him, but considering I did not have a lot of friends (I know, I was a loser) talking to him was bound to happen. And get this! My big brother, who is supposed to protect me from creepers, encouraged me talking to him!

Luckily Rachel came to my rescue. She was normally at Law school but came home for summer. She ignored what others wanted of her and I thought she was amazing for that. She handed me a rather large envelope and told me happy birthday. (She was like the only one of 200 who remembered.)

Collin watched me like a hawk as I opened it (he was nervous I was going to get a paper cut or accidently slit my wrists) Inside was a form with all my information filled out. On the top it said Audition Sign Up

She said it was for a dance troupe in Port Angeles. They were holding auditions for their competition team and she wanted me to go for it. She said she watched the team and hands down I would be one of the best. I was so happy I almost cried.

Collin tore the sheet out of my hand and read it over like 6 times. He began to shake and suddenly a wolf was in his place. (I told you this was the part where it gets trippy) I fell back because Rachel pushed me. Had she not, I would have gotten scratched (which apparently is what happened to Emily, not mauled by a bear)

So get this crazy stuff: my tribe is decedents of wolfs and they will phase whenever there are "cold ones" around. So yeah shape shifters and vampires exist. (do you think I'm crazy yet?) And Sam is the alpha of their pack and therefore the chief of our tribe. That is why he was so protective of me. Which is nice, I think.

I began to cry almost instantly. My audition sheet had been shredded, by birthday party turned back to school party was turned into a fiasco, and I was super confused as to why people were turning into wolfs. There were too many things turning! (Thankfully, Rachel had pulled me aside to give me the envelope so no one saw him phase except for me and Rachel. Rachel already knew too.)

I ran upstairs, locked my door and refused to come out for three days. I only came out because I was starving. As soon as I came downstairs (I tried to go as much as an awkward time at possible, I choose 2 am) I was attacked. Of course I choose the exact time they were coming in from patrol. Of. Bloody. Course.

Collin wouldn't stop apologizing, Sam was trying to explain things, Seth was asking if I was okay, and overall people would not shut up. I didn't care about anything they were saying, I only wanted to get some food. I did my best to ignore them, but it was hard. I finally was able to tell them to be quiet (it took like five tries)

I said I was doing my own research (lie) and I would make my own decision on what to do (lie I had already made it) and all I wanted was food so I would not starve. Sam finally acted the big brother who disappeared when he phased. He told the wolfs to let me be, and that I was right. He made me a sandwich, and told me if I had any questions I knew where to find him.

I had never loved my brother more in the moment.

I spent my last week of summer chilling in my room and practicing. I probably got 6 times better in that one week because dance was all I had. It was the only reason why I got up in the mornings. I finally decided that so what if my brother turned into a wolf. It was not going to affect me or MY plans. I was content with that.

I reprinted out the audition sheet that Collin shredded, filled it out and went to find Sam. Naturally, when I went downstairs, half the pack was there, including Collin. I was beginning to wonder why he was always around.

Sam smiled when he saw me and gave me a huge hug. For a moment everything was well in the world. Emily was smiling and I was at peace. I wanted to talk to him alone. He took me outside and we sat on the swing. I told him that he was still my brother, regardless of his furry form and I was still his baby sister.

I then handed him the audition sheet and explained how Rachel had gotten it for me, how Collin tore it up, and how I still wanted to try out. His face fell and I got an impending sense of doom. He told me that I could leave the reservation again, especially not to dance. I was crushed. He tried to tell me that it was for my safety.

I screamed at him, cursed at him, fought him, kicked him, cried at him, but all he did was hold me at arm's length with sad eyes. He kept saying that I would get over it, that it was for the best, and that he loved me. I felt like dying inside.

I ran away from him and back into the house. The other wolfs (I later found out they heard everything because of their super hearing) looked at me. Collin said my name and came towards me.

"No. No! Stay away from me! All of you and stop messing up my goddamn life!" I screamed. I wanted to hurt them like they hurt me. It was their fault. They were taking away everything I had to live for. Their words of "its going to get better" and such not had no effect on me. Collin told me it was because they loved me and they wanted what was best for me.

Bull. Freaking. Crap.

I told them they had no idea what was best for me. I told them that dance was my life and they couldn't just take it from me. It was inhumane.

I ran back upstairs and began to cry. My life was in ruins and I had nothing left. My own brother didn't know me. I was completely and utterly alone. Now this is the part you are really going to hate.

I wanted to hurt the wolfs. I wanted to crush them and well the best way I could think of to do, was to kill myself. (I know I know, what on earth was I thinking) It seemed logical. I had nothing left and they shouldn't have to deal with me. If I were dead it would finally click for them that they didn't control me.

I said I was taking a shower, hoping that would cover me. I locked the door and stuck the little table thing jamming the doorknob. I wanted as much time as possible. I turned on the water and grabbed one of Sam's razors. I was going to go for wrist slitting, it was the easiest thing I could get a hold of.

In two quick seconds, blood was flowing out of me, and I felt nothing. I was just sleepy but I was in bliss. I would finally be free. I remember vaguely hearing my name, and then nothing. I was simple asleep.

The next thing I remember was voices.

"_I'm watching you leech. This doesn't mean I trust you." Sam_

"_Don't worry. She's going to be okay. Emily was a match. She can give her blood." Dr. Cullen. _

"_She's Collin's imprint Carlisle, we can't let her die." Sam_

"_Why did she do this? I knew she would be upset but not this!" Emily_

"_SAM! You asshole! I don't care that she's Collin's imprint. You should have known that taking dance from her would make her do this!" Rachel_

"_Collin you should eat." Sam _

"_I'm not leaving her" Collin _

"_Is she awake yet?" Seth_

"_I hope your happy Sam." Emily_

"_Eli, don't leave me. I love you baby sis." Sam. _

"_I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Collin_

"_If you keep her from dancing it will kill her. One way or another she will die. If not in body, than in spirit." Rachel. _

"_I made a mistake, Collin! I won't lose her again. Not now, not ever!" Sam._

"_She's my imprint you can't let her go! I love her! What if I took Emily away?" Collin_

"_I don't know." Sam_

"_She has to accept it. The imprint. It is her duty to the tribe, the pack, and Collin." Billy_

"_What do you expect me to do?" Sam_

"_Dad, Sam, no! She's not just an imprint! She's Eli! Sam you can't see her as just an imprint. She's your sister first. You have to do what's best for her. Forget your wolfish duties for a second and remember that you are her brother first!" Rachel_

"_Please wake up soon Eli, we love you. We all love you so much" Emily_

"_She is recovering just fine, and we think she is still asleep because she is afraid to wake up." Dr. Cullen_

"_Eli, I know you can hear me. We will make this work. No matter what." Sam_

And stuff like that. I wanted to get them to be quiet but I am never going to forget what they said. I think my doctor was right, I was afraid to wake up. I really didn't want to. I was done dealing with Sam, Collin and the other wolfs.

I wanted to be dead. I was ready to die. However the universe was cruel and I woke up three days later. Sam, Collin and my Doctor were all there. Collin noticed first and dove for my hand. "Hey, hi, how are you? Are you in pain? Hey." He breathed. I pulled my hand away and noticed the white bandages on my wrists. I really had failed.

"Go away." I whispered my voice scratchy from dryness. I curled into a ball on my side and I just wanted to cry. I actually did because my doctor said "this is a normal reaction. She is going to feel like she failed for a while. I wouldn't be surprised if she will suffer from depression for a while."

The next few days were miserable. Sam, Collin, and Emily all watched me like a hawk. I couldn't do anything alone. I get the whole almost suicide thing, but this was just ridiculous! They thought it was because I was too alone, not because they were taking dance away.

Collin even said, "See Eli, if you don't leave the reservation, you won't ever be alone. You will always have the pack. Always." I wanted to punch him in the throat so badly, but I was able to restrain myself. Something had been bugging me though. Something I heard while I was asleep.

I found Sam, two days after my release from the hospital, outside working on the truck. I came up to him and he smiled. "Hey Eli."

"Sam, what's an Imprint?" His face fell into a hard glare. It was his alpha persona, when he got like that he was 100% the chief of this tribe. It would be very cool, if you were not at the receiving end. I know it may seem like I hate him, but I really do love Sam. He is very strong and his ability to protect others is one of his best traits.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked. He was trying to be soft, but could not really pull it off.

"When I was asleep, in the hospital. Don't try to pretend like you don't know what it is. I know I'm an imprint. Collin's imprint, to be exact. Apparently it's something I have to accept and I know it deals with the wolfs. So what is it?"

He set down his wrench and wiped his brow on a dirty rag. I did love Sam, but he also scared the crap out of me. He is like 6 foot 5, probably weighs 200 pounds of pure muscle and when he is in alpha mode, he is the scariest thing I have ever seen.

"You should ask Collin-" He stated but I cut him off.

"I'm not asking Collin. I'm asking you."

I looked at him while hard eyes, because I was determined to stand my ground. I was going to break his alpha mode. I had to. There was no way in hell I was going to ask Collin. The kid still creeped me out. It was dead silent for about a minute. I did not move and I was tearing down the alpha.

In about two minutes, I only had my brother standing in front of me. "Come here Eli. You are going to hate this. I don't want to tell you, but I'm not going to keep anything from you anymore." He closed the hood of the truck and sat me on it. He got two sodas (I know I was still hooked on soda then) and then sat next to me.

"You have to promise not to freak out." I nodded and he sighed. "An Imprint is best described as a soul mate." My heart clenched but I tried to keep calm. "When a wolf looks at his imprint for the first time she becomes his everything. She is his gravity. Nothing else really matters for the wolf anymore. It is only about his imprint. It's like love at first sight but more final."

"SAM! What are you doing?" Collin ran out of the bushes. I was trying not to cry. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He was running towards me but Sam glared at him.

"Enough pup! Your forgetting your place! I can tell who ever I see fit about the legends. Eli is my sister and I am going to tell her. We are not keeping anything else from her. Not now, not ever!" Sam growled (yes like actual growlege.) Alpha Sam was back. "You have no place here Collin."

"If it involves her, it involves me!" He yelled back. I had never seen Collin so pissed off. Ever.

"ENOUGH!" Sam's voice was overpowering. "Leave! Go home Collin. NOW!" He yelled. I later learned it was his alpha voice, also known as the voice no one can ignore. Collin looked at me one more time with eyes full of hurt, anger, hate, and a little bit of love, before running off.

"Sam, but, Sam!" I tugged on his arm. "I don't even like Collin!" I cried. He wrapped one arm around me, while glaring at the stop where Collin had run off to. I did not want to cry but I felt like I was going to.

"I know Eli, I know" He hugged me and I cried into his shoulder. "You don't have to, but you have to accept he will always be there. Always. You are like two puzzle pieces that just fit perfectly together. What you make of it is up to you. Just understand where he is coming from. You are it for him Eli. You are his everything. That's why you can't leave. We can't let you get hurt. We need our wolfs to be perfect and you depend on how Collin functions. Do you get it?"

I did get it, but I didn't want to get it. I wanted to leave this reservation and never go back. I didn't want this. I wanted to travel, and be free. I didn't want a story book love story ending. I wanted arguments, compromise and make-up. I wanted someone who would challenge me and not agree with everything I said. I did not want an imprint.

After I was done crying, I went to practice in my basement. I put on one of my saddest songs and adlibbed. I was in pain and that was probably the best solo piece I have ever done. I was so into the piece that I did not even notice Collin sitting there. When the song stopped he clapped and I felt very invaded.

"It's beautiful, you do have a gift El." He smiled big at me.

"A gift that will never reach its full potential." I growled back. I brought me leg up by my ear and held it there for a bit. My comment failed to faze him because he just kept smiling.

"So strong, so flexible, so beautiful." He started to walk towards me. Each step he took, I took one back. He noticed my nervousness and sighed. "Sam telling you, it freaked you out didn't it?" He asked. I nodded, very slowly. I was suddenly very aware of how big he was. He is three years older than me, and huge. (all wolfs were huge. It was just a wolf thing)

"We are going to make this work Eli. I promise." He closed the space and grabbed my hand. It was hot (another wolf thing they all ran at a 102.5 body heat) and it didn't fit right in my hand. His fingers were too long and his palm to big. I wanted to tear my hand out of his, but his grip was way too tight. The next thing I know, my face is pressed against his left shoulder. It was hard and his bone dug into my face. "I swear."

I felt like crying again.

Collin was with me everywhere I went. I was sick of it. The next three days were hell and I needed to get out. My escape came in the form of Rachel Black (or so I thought). She was leaving to go back to law school. She too was an imprint but she had told Paul that she would finish her education first, no matter what. It was very commendable. I thought, she of all people, would help me.

I told her that I wanted to run away, and make my own life. She told me that she WOULDN'T help me! (WTF! I know!) She said that and imprint was a sacred thing and I cannot mess with destiny. She wants me to happy, but also making Collin happy. She would not help me leave the reservation entirely.

I was alone then, on my mission for happiness. I started making plans, finding out bank numbers and getting audition information. I found Perfections online and it seemed perfect. (Pun intended!) I was going to get to Wyoming if it was the last thing I would do.

Sam was going to take Emily for a long weekend, for their anniversary. Kim was going to stay with me. I got really devious, and put sleeping powder in her food. To make things better, there was a vampire or something so the wolfs were all off chasing it.

I left my home, my reservation, and my family, at 11 at night, with a duffel bag and a backpack. I had everything I would need in those two bags. I had transferred all my money to a new account for me and only me. (I actually have a couple thousands saved up)

I never looked back.

Coachie had an idea what I went through (which is why I work for my tuition). She became my legal guardian (I still don't really know how though) and I meet you. The rest you know.

You, my dear Chad, are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the big brother I have ever had. I know you will always catch me so I know you will believe me. I know this is amazingly hard to believe, but I hope you can.

Let the record show, this is my story. I am Eli Uley, I am a national winning dancer, rhythmic gymnast champion, and I am one half of one of the best duo partners in the Nation. I have absolutely no regrets about what I did.

Your lovely little bear,

Eli

**AN: Well? How was it? And be honest! (Just no flames please!) This is 100% unlike most stories out there and I really want to know what people think. I've also never written a letter like this before so I thought it could be fun. **

**Also I am working on A Love Unheard, and The backstory of Kimi, and I just have two things to say about them:**

**There are only 24 hours in a day, and I barely have enough time to do my homework!**

**And writer's block sucks. Like majorly. **

**I want to post in both of those (like really soon!) but I need to think for a bit. Please read them and give me your opinion! Reviews help clear the dreaded block!**

**So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**

**Until Next Time!**

**RW3~**


End file.
